Two Lovers
by Legendary Pirate
Summary: Elizabeth is to marry James, but Will shows up at her balcony to offer her marriage. What shall be her answer?


**A/N: I apologize for the delay of posting Pirate Love and The Life Of Mr. And Mrs. Turner! I assure you, I am working on them but I am on my mom's laptop so I don't have the file's. But I will update the stories soon; on another note, I am working on a new WillxLiz story BUT I cannot tell you what it is about. ;) Oh, I know, I am evil! But don't worry, as I draw closer to getting some chapter's done, I will give you update's about it.**

**For this one-shot, I am wondering to either have it just be a one-shot or a fluff story. Read this and tell me what you think, alright? I really wish for you to review; I want your opinion and they make my day! :D**

* * *

Sighing, Elizabeth Swann gripped the screen as her maid, Estrella, tied up her corset. As if it wasn't tight enough! They had saved Will from Barbossa and had even loosen the cursed coin upon him, to which he was shot and was killed by no other than Jack Sparrow. And then...at his hanging the shy William Turner, blacksmith of Port Royal-- a rather talented blacksmith Elizabeth must say-- confessed his love to her and freed Jack. Of course Elizabeth took Will's side and they kissed under the sunset.

To think that Will was her best friend. He loved her and she loved him. But unfortunately she had not told him such and with her busy schedule, to which she thought her father was trying to pull her away from Will, she had been unable to see him and only hoped she was not leading the young man on. But it seemed that her father does not take no for answer and has arranged the wedding of her and James Norringan, to which was utterly shocked by her father. James wasn't pleased, for they both agreed to be just friends.

But that did not go past the Governor's thick head, it seemed.

James was a nice young man, but she loved Will and wished to marry _him_. Not James. But for the past five months she had been unable to see Will but merely to write to him but advised him to not write to her, she was sure her father would get to it for her and burn them. And now...she stood there, in her wedding dress and in front of her full-body mirror, biting her lower lip as she gazed over her tiny body.

Her heavy dress was beautiful, she had to admit. It was a peach cream color with long, thin sleeves that cupped her wrist's firmly, small flower decorations imprinted on the sleeves and where it cupped her hands. The V neckline plunged to the swell of her breasts, pushing them out firmly against the fabric. To where her legs were, it tugged apart and showed a smooth fabric of light red. The fabric where her shoulder's were a bit puffed and had lovely decorations of floral.

"You look beautiful, Miss Swann," Estreall smiled. "Anyone is lucky to have a woman such as yourself as their wife."

"Thank you, Estrella," Elizabeth murmured. "You may leave."

Estrella curtsied and swiftly and quietly left the room, shutting the bedroom door behind her. Elizabeth lifted her head, tear's forming the corner of her eye's and closed them, letting out a soft sigh. "Oh, Will," she whispered. "I wish I could tell you how much I love you...how much I want to marry _you_."

"Then, why don't you turn around and tell me that?"

Elizabeth gasped and whirled around, eyes wide. William Turner, dressed in his loose-fitting shirt and trouser's, stood in front of her by her bedroom window, smiling softly. Will looked handsome as ever, she had to say, and felt her cheeks flushing. Will took a couple of step's towards her and she gazed at him, her eyes sparkling with love and gentleness, Will's own eyes reflecting hers. "Will," she whispered and then laughed, tears sliding down her face. "Will!"

"Elizabeth," Will breathed as he made his way to her and Elizabeth instantly went to him, meeting themselves in a passionate kiss. The feels of his lips pressed against hers melted her heart and she was instantly dazed into their kiss. She hadn't kissed Will since that day in Fort Charles and had earned so much to kiss him again. His lips were soft and their kiss was the same; he smelled of the blacksmith and peppermint, tasting like mixed fruits.

Elizabeth tried to wrap her arms around his neck, but her corset forbidden it so she pressed her hands against his chest as they kissed. They broke away moments later, lips lingerie, slightly breathless from their kiss. Elizabeth flicked her eyes to Will and utter the words she had longed to say to him for six months.

"I love you."

Will gazed at her, love shining brightly in his eyes and leaned forward, cupping her chin with his hand. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that," he whispered, bring his other hand to her cheek and caressed her skin. "I've loved you ever since I was the age of sixteen and to think you would love me was rare in my mind. You're as beautiful as the starry night and delicate as a rose, Elizabeth, and I didn't want to break you. I didn't want to hurt our friendship. "

Elizabeth smiled, moved by his words. "I can honestly say that you are more than a friend to me," she whispered. "I love you with all my heart and soul."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

Elizabeth offered Will a smile. "Will, I had no intention of marrying Ja-"

"I know."

"But I-"

"I know, Elizabeth." Will gripped her hand firmly, yet gently. "I could tell by your letters that you don't wish to go through this."

"I don't," she replied.

"Then marry me."

Elizabeth looked at Will in surprise, eyes wide as her mouth opened slightly to speak, but nothing came out. She simply stared at Will as he looked at her with nothing but love in his eyes. Her mind wandered. Was he proposing? "Will," she spoke softly. "I don't understand."

She was surprised when Will got down on one knee, holding her hand gently. "I can't offer you much," Will said. "But I can offer you my love and trust. I...I made this for you." Will pulled out a small, red box and opened it, revealing a ring. An engagement ring. It was a silver band with a single diamond placed in the middle, but swirls carved around it with little diamonds and glitter.

"Oh, William..."

"Elizabeth Swann, will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?"

"I..." That was all could come out of her mouth. She was speechless. "I...Oh, Will! My father-"

"Don't think about him," Will interrupted. "Think about me and you, your father pushed aside for this moment. Think to yourself, love, think-"

"Yes, Will."

And the most goofy grin of all plastered his face, his eyes shining brightly like the stars. Will stood up and took her in his arms, gripping her elbows gently, yet firmly, as he brought her to his chest. Will leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers as he took both of her hand, one hand containing the box of the lovely craftsmanship he had made. Elizabeth frowned, however, and placed her hands against his chest.

"If only I were to walk down that aisle to _you_."

"It's simple," Will smiled as he stood back, going to the french doors leading to her balcony. "Leave with me."

"Will, my father...he-he'll look for me."

Will shrugged. "It doesn't mean he will find you," was all he said with a soft smile. That's all she needed to hear and accepting Will's held out hand, they climbed out from the balcony, using the vine ropes along the wall of the house. Once they were down, Will took her hand and lead her away from the house and into the harbor, where James was standing by a ship, oddly enough not dressed in his tuxedo but his Navy uniform. Elizabeth grew concerned however.

"James...?"

He smiled and held up a small bag-her back she recognized and handed it to Elizabeth. "I cannot choose who you love, Elizabeth, nor can your father. Go with William, and I will take care of things with your father."

"I...thank you." She was truly speechless. James smiled and straightened his back as he fixed a firm gaze towards Will, turning toward him.

"Take care of her, Mr. Turner, she's special."

"Trust me, I will."

Will took Elizabeth's hand, lacing his fingers through hers as they boarded the ship. They were sailing away from the harbor moments later and into the sunset. Elizabeth bit her lip as Will walked along the deck, holding her hand as he tried to find their cabin, successfully doing so moments later. It was a simple cabin with a bed, a nightstand along both sides of the bed, a dresser in the corner of the room and a window. There was another door that Elizabeth from what she assumed lead to a washroom. Elizabeth looked around the room, smiling as Will took her bag from her and set it on the floor beside the door.

"It's nice," she commented, looking at Will. "I like it."

"Just wait until you see the beach," Will told her with a smile. Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Beach?" she questioned, earning a nod from Will. "What beach?"

"Well...lets just say that there is a certain beach nearby a small town that has a house."

"Oh, William!"

"First," Will put his hand through her bag and pulled out a simple dress. It was light blue with little flower designs, the sleeves cupping to the shoulders. "put this on. I'm sure its better than that heavy dress and dreadful corset."

"Anything is, truthfully."

Once Elizabeth had gotten out of the dress and corset, with Will's aid of course, she slipped on the simple dress and went in the main room, where Will took her arm and pulled her towards him, smiling. "I believe I have yet to put this on," he held up the box that contained the engagement ring and taking Elizabeth's hand, he slipped the ring onto her left ring finger. It fit like a glove. Will smiled, gazing into her eyes. "Perfect."

"I love you, William Turner."

"And I love you, Elizabeth Swann."

* * *

**A/N: So, how did you like it? Like it? Please review! It makes my day and do tell me if you think I should do it as a multi-chapter, fluff story.**


End file.
